


Poder Palpable

by ShyAura



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Medieval AU, Missing Family, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAura/pseuds/ShyAura
Summary: Dominic ha vivido toda su vida tranquilamente en su casa cerca de un pueblo pequeño. Nunca en su vida imaginaría que todo cambiará cuando cierta chica extraña aparece de la nada en el techo de su casa, desangrándose a causa de una gran herida de dudoso origen. Dominic decide ayudarla sin saber en que se convertiría su futuro al estar al lado de ella.





	Poder Palpable

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va para mi amiga del alma y partner de rol. Ana, te quiero un montón y lo sabes <3 ojalá que te guste porque lo he estado planeando hace un buen rato~ Y ojalá te anime uwu

Un ruidoso golpe repentino en el techo de su casa lo sorprende de sus tareas domésticas, haciendo que se sobresalte fuertemente. Normalmente se escuchan ruidos ya que justo encima de su hogar se encuentra un gran árbol que cubre de sombra y los pájaros a veces botan cosas, pero aquel golpe tan fuerte no podía ser de un simple pájaro, por lo que rápidamente Dominic salió hacia afuera para averiguar qué pudo haber sido. Fue en busca de unas escaleras que tenía hacia un lado de su ventana fuera de su casa para cuando necesitaba subir, sin embargo lo que vio en cuanto su cabeza asomó por el techo, fue algo que no habría imaginado ni en un millón de años.

Allí, tirada de costado había una persona.

Una chica joven para ser exactos. Algunas ramas del árbol por encima de ella estaban rotas y había un desatre de hojas a su alrededor.

“Pero… ¿como demonios?”, musitó el pelinegro observando el desastre encima de su casa, sin embargo su atención cambió de inmediato al notar una mancha roja que crecía y crecía cada vez más en las ropas de la chica. Aquello lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato y se subió por completo al techo, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella. Había tanta sangre que no podía saber exactamente en donde estaba su herida…

“Oh dios…”, ¿Cómo diablos iba a moverla sin que se desangrara más? No tenia de otra más que hacerlo de la manera más delicada posible.

Con muchísimo cuidado envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus ropas se mancharan, y se la llevó por las escaleras hacia su sillón. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era detener el sangrado, ya más tarde le cambiaría la ropa para poder recostarla en su cómoda cama.

En cuanto encontró su maleta de primeros auxilios, la llevó hacia el sillón rápidamente. La chica se veía más que pálida, haciendo resaltar sus cabellos color salmón. Sus pestañas, del mismo color, descansaban suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

Dominic, saliendo de su trance al quedarse embobado por un momento con su rostro, se puso manos a la obra y, dejando la caja por un lado, se dispuso a desabrocharle la blusa que tenia puesta, la cual estaba empapada de rojo. No podía estar seguro realmente de dónde estaba la herida, desde que la piel que iba descubriendo se veía del mismo color. En cuanto la desnudó lo suficiente, le colocó un pañuelo sobre sus senos para no invadir su privacidad y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la piel, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado, aunque dándose cuenta de que en su abdomen no había herida.

Dominic se preguntó de dónde salía toda esa sangre, pero luego recordó que cuando la encontró, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, así que lo más probable es que la herida estuviese más atrás y que la sangre haya corrido hacia abajo. Lo cual comprobó rápidamente al girarla un poco para limpiarle en aquella zona. La chica temblaba un poco, aún estando inconsciente, así que se apresuró al terminar para buscar en su maleta algo de desinfectante, alcohol y aguja e hilo para coser la herida. Era una herida grande en la espalda cerca de sus costillas y necesitaba cerrarlo pronto para parar el sangrado.

Al tener todo listo, la vendó rápidamente y le colocó una de sus camisetas, que aunque le quedaba grande, al menos estaba limpia y la dejaría descansar tranquilamente desde que era de una tela bastante suave. La llevo en brazos a su cama y la tapo, comprobando su temperatura una vez más, colocando la mano en su frente. Aún estaba muy fria y pálida, y sudaba un poco a pesar de ello. Fue en busca de más ropa para ponerle sobre la cama y con una toalla le limpio el rostro, dejando un vaso de agua a un lado sobre el mueble.

Suspiró.

No sabía realmente qué más hacer por ella, excepto cuidarla hasta que despertara y se sintiera mejor. Mientras esperaba, siguió con lo suyo en la cocina, con la mente llena de pensamientos sobre la chica inconsciente en su habitación.

* * *

Dos días después, durante la tarde, escuchó un leve ruido en su habitación mientras comía. Con los sentidos alerta, se levantó rápidamente para ver que era la causante, esperanzado de que la chica hubiera despertado, ya que mientras dormía no parecía tener cambios. Sin embargo, al asomarse por la puerta, se detuvo de inmediato al ver que la chica estaba más que despierta, aunque tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro por intentar sentarse en la cama.

“Oh no, cuidado” dijo acercándose para evitar que se moviera más e intentando volver a recostarla.

“Ngh… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tu?” respondió con una suave voz, mientras clavaba sus ojos de un color entre dorado y rosa sobre él. Dominic quedó algo atontado por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a reaccionar cuando aquella chica cambió su expresión a algo impaciente.

“O-oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Dominic. Estás en mi casa. Hace dos días te encontré en mi techo.” la pregunta de cómo llegó allí la guardaría para otro momento, ya que por ahora estaba más interesado en hacer que le tuviera algo más de confianza.

“¿Dos… días? ¿Estuve durmiendo por dos días enteros?”, de nuevo una mueca junto con un gruñido, a la vez que Dominic asentía con la cabeza. “¿Has sido tú quien me curó?”

“Si, lo siento si lo he hecho mal o algo por el estilo, pero estabas sangrando mucho, creí que estabas muerta la primera vez que te vi”, musito acercando una silla a un lado de la cama para quedarse cerca. “Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?”

Por un momento hubo silencio, sintiendo algo de desconfianza por parte de ella, pero luego vio un cambio en su expresión al abrir su boca. “Me llamo Aura. Gracias por… cuidarme”

“No es nada, uhm… si no es molestia, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, pero estoy seguro de que debes tener hambre.”

Casi como si lo hubiera anunciado, en aquel momento se oyó el gruñido del estómago de Aura, la cual se sonrojo de sobremanera con una expresión de timidez, desviando la mirada como pudo respondió “Claro, muchísimas gracias”

Dominic asintió, quedándose con la tierna imagen de su rostro impregnado en sus recuerdos. Aura parecía tener una mirada dura y fría cuando estaba seria (lo que sucedía la gran mayoría del tiempo), pero verla sonrojarse de timidez le pareció demasiado adorable como para olvidarlo por los siguientes minutos que comenzaba a servirle algo de caldo de carne y verdura en un plato. El suyo propio quedo medio abandonado sobre la mesa, pero ya se lo terminaría más tarde. 

Cuando volvió, dejó la bandeja por un lado para ayudarla a sentarse. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez le molestaría, así que se le quedó mirando por un momento con algo de duda mientras ella le observaba curiosa.

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Oh, uhh… lo siento. ¿Te molesta si te ayudo a sentarte? Tu herida aún es grave, no quiero que te duela mas de lo debido.”

“Oh, si. Claro.” Dominic entonces se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, levantándola y subiéndola un poco más sobre la cama, para colocar un par más de cojines en su espalda para que estuviera apoyada cómodamente. “Gracias” Su voz sonaba algo tensa, al parecer adolorida por el movimiento, pero notó como se relajaba nuevamente apoyada contra los cojines mientras empezaba a comer.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Aura levantó la cabeza de su plato para observar al chico. “Uhm… ¿Tú no tienes hambre?”

“¡Oh! Pues… lo siento, la verdad es que eso hacia antes de que despertaras, y luego lo olvidé” rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. “Tendré que calentarla de nuevo seguramente. Esto…” se detuvo un momento al ponerse de pie. “¿Te molesta si como aquí? Digo.. para que no estés muy sola”

“No… bueno, es tu casa después de todo, no creo que debas pedirme permiso”

“Bueno, si es mi casa, pero estoy cuidando de ti. No quisiera hacerte sentir incómoda ni nada.” dijo Dominic con una suave sonrisa mientras iba a por su plato.

Comieron en silencio. Dominic sobre su escritorio, observando de vez en cuando a la chica. Su color de cabello era tan inusual… jamas había visto a nadie con con aquel color. Caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, y el flequillo cubría parte de su frente. Aunque lo tenía despeinado, no se veía para nada mal.

Al parecer, la chica sintió su mirada intensa, pues en aquel momento levantó la mirada con una expresión entre curiosa y desconfiada. Dominic al ser tomado por sorpresa, tartamudeó un poco al hablar.

“U-Uhh… M-Me preguntaba de donde vienes. Si no es molestia que respondas claro.”

Aura lo observó, al parecer pensando en cómo contestar la pregunta, hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro. “No vivo en ninguna aldea, mi casa está muy apartada del resto de la gente, sobre una montaña. Vivo… muy lejos. Hace poco me fui de casa para viajar a la ciudad, estoy buscando a alguien.”

“¿Alguien?” Dominic estaba nervioso, realmente quería saber más sobre sus razones, quién era ese alguien y sobretodo, cómo había llegado a lastimarse de aquella forma. Pero no quería hacerla desconfiar y que retrocediera ante su insistencia en querer saber”

“Mi padre. Se lo llevaron… hace unos 6 meses, por intentar protegernos. Mi madre y mis hermanos lo hemos estado buscando, pero… aunque tenemos pistas de dónde puede estar, entre cinco personas es difícil ir a rescatarlo sin ponernos en riesgo” La mano con la que Aura sostenía el tenedor temblaba ligeramente y Dominic notó como se mordía el labio, probablemente para intentar aguantar las lágrimas. Podía ver algo de humedad ahí. Pero luego inhaló con fuerza, recomponiéndose. “Es por eso que debo recuperarme pronto, no quiero que piensen que estoy muerta, los mataría aun más de preocupación.”

Su expresión se volvió triste, mientras observaba el plato de comida sobre su regazo.

“Hey” dijo dominic, acercando su silla hacia la cama para observar directamente sus ojos de más cerca. Aquel dorado con mezcla de otros colores en sus irises brillaba de manera fascinante con la luz que entraba a la habitación. “Te ayudare para que te recuperes lo mas pronto posible, pero… tienes que asegurarte que solo saldrás nuevamente cuando estés bien por completo. Si no te sanas bien volverás a lastimarte. Prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero tu tambien debes prometerme que serás paciente con tus heridas. ¿Tenemos un trato?”

Aura abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquellas palabras y por la proposición, parpadeando un momento al ver que el chico le extendió la mano. Pero luego de pensarlo, asiente con una expresión más amable y de gratitud. “De acuerdo, es un trato. Aunque no puedo decir que confío del todo en ti, pero si estoy viva ahora es porque no eres mala persona al menos”

Con aquel apretón de manos, el ambiente se volvió más amigable, y ambos volvieron a terminar sus comidas mientras hablaban de cosas más triviales, comenzando a conocerse. Dominic le informaba sobre las noticias que llegaban de la capital y los alrededores, y Aura escuchaba atentamente.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, Dominic cuidó de Aura de la mejor manera posible, cambiando los vendajes y usando las medicinas que tenía en casa, preparando la comida para servirla en la cama y ayudándole a ponerse de pie cuando necesitaba ir al baño. Su cuerpo menudo era ligero al levantarla, pero notó que estaba bien formado al ver su abdomen y sus brazos cada vez que le hacia curaciones. El pasar de los días se volvió en una semana, y con el tiempo Aura comenzaba a moverse cada vez más por su propia cuenta. La herida comenzaba a convertirse lentamente en cicatriz, pero aún era demasiado pronto para dejarla partir, pues cualquier movimiento brusco parecía dolerle.

Aunque su actitud con Dominic no cambiaba mucho, las pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro aparecían cada vez más seguido. El chico hacía lo posible por cocinar con alimentos buenos para restaurar toda la sangre que había perdido en aquel incidente que la había dejado sobre su techo. Y aunque Dominic tenía mil preguntas de sobre cómo pudo haber sucedido, o incluso como pudo llegar al techo de su casa como si hubiera caído del cielo, por el momento prefería dejar el tema hasta que hubiera más confianza entre ellos y que ella estuviera más cómoda para hablarle por su cuenta.

Un día sin embargo, Dominic se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a quedarse sin medicinas y alimentos. Si Aura pensaba en irse en cuanto se recuperara, lo mejor sería ir al pueblo o a la ciudad para comprar todo lo que necesitaran. Porque sí, Dominic estaba decidido en acompañarla en su viaje. Lo más probable es que rechazara su propuesta, pero él deseaba ir por más razones que solo cuidarla. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de la desaparición de su padre.

“Hey, Aura, iré de compras al pueblo un momento. ¿Puedes cuidar de la casa? No tardaré mucho.” dijo el chico mientras se guardaba un saco de monedas en el cinturón.

La chica levantó la vista del libro que leía sobre el sillón, y asintió suavemente.

Dominic sonrió ante lo callada que era a veces, pero no era un silencio incomodo, pues ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tenerla cerca y su presencia era suficiente para no sentirse demasiado solo en la casa. Salió pronto de la casa para ir al establo a ir por su compañero Bones, su leal corcel y el único animal de compañía desde que falleció su abuela hace años. Aunque en aquel entonces Bones era apenas un potrillo.

“Vamos a dar un paseo hoy, ¿Te parece compañero?” Con una sonrisa en su rostro acarició a su equino amigo, preparando la montura para subirse y partió al pueblo cercano en donde los aldeanos lo recibieron con sonrisas y saludos, preguntando por su salud y deseándole buena suerte. 

Luego de haber conversado un poco y de encargarse de las compras, Dominic vió como atardecía, pensando que ya debía ser momento de que pronto sería hora de hacer la cena. Como ya tenia casi todo listo, se apresuro también para comprar alguna que otra cosa que faltaría para el viaje, como otro saco de dormir, una cocinilla pequeña, cantimploras para el agua, etc.

Aun así, cuando llegó, se encontró con una vista que no se esperaba. Aura se encontraba de lado en el sillón, con el libro en su regazo y la cabeza apoyada en la parte trasera con los ojos cerrados, completamente dormida. Su respiración suave se sentía presente en la vacía casa y su pecho subía y bajaba apenas.

Aunque Dominic la había visto dormir un montón de veces, aquella vez le pareció bastante adorable. Sus largas pestañas claras descansaban sobre sus mejillas, y un mechón de su cabello cruzaba su rostro. Su boca estaba apenas entreabierta. Sin embargo, su cabeza no parecía estar muy cómoda estando así de doblada. Dominic pensó que si la dejaba dormir mucho tiempo en aquella posición, despertará con un horrible dolor de cuello.

Suspiró, pensando en cómo despertarla. Parecía dormir tan plácidamente… pero no le quedaba otra opción. Así que con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para moverla suavemente.

“Aura… Aura, despierta” susurró.

Sintiendo el movimiento, la chica hizo una mueca, antes de abrir los ojos con un par de parpadeos. “¿Mh…?”

“Lamento despertarte, pero dormir así hará que te duela el cuerpo. ¿No prefieres ir a dormir a la cama?”

“Oh…” dijo bostezando, “Mh… primero quisiera comer. ¿Ya esta la cena?” Dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos.

“No, acabo de llegar. Pero empezaré a prepararla ahora”, dijo mientras buscaba la manera de no morir por aquella vista.

“Quiero ayudar, siento que he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente… no quiero acostumbrarme” Murmuró aquello, poniéndose de pie con una expresión culpable.

“No hay ningún problema, ven” con una gran sonrisa, Dominic se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguido por la chica.

Dejando la bolsa con los alimentos que había comprado durante el día sobre la mesa de cocina, comenzó a seleccionar lo que iba a utilizar y dejándolos a un lado. “Voy a hacer estofado, te importaría picar las verduras?”

“Claro” dijo Aura, mientras iba a lavarse las manos, antes de sacar la tabla de picar y un cuchillo. Mientras tanto Dominic se encargaba de preparar una olla y buscaba las especias y la carne.

Cocinaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de empezar una conversación. Aura preguntó cómo había ido todo con las compras y se sorprendió de saber que los aldeanos le tuvieran tanta estima como para hacerle descuentos con todo lo que había comprado. Dominic solo rió un poco por su reacción, diciéndole que le conocían desde que había nacido.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, se sentaron en la mesa a comer, mientras la conversación se retomaba nuevamente.

“Así que…” comenzó Aura, “has vivido toda tu vida aquí ¿Cómo es que no te sientes solo?”

“Bueno… para ser sincero, si que me siento así a veces. Pero realmente no quisiera mudarme. Mi abuela me dejó esta casa después de todo, no podría… soportar que algo le sucediera.”

“Ya veo.” asintió comprensivamente mientras comía. Aunque le parecía curioso que a pesar de tener una personalidad amigable, pasara tanto tiempo por sí mismo en una casa que aunque estaba cerca del pueblo según él, seguía estando apartado del resto.

“Por cierto Aura, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte” tragó con cuidado lo que tenía en la boca, mientras pensaba un poco como formular lo que quería decir. Mientras tanto, Aura lo observaba atentamente. “Mira, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero… he estado pensándolo mucho estos días, sobre el viaje que vas a emprender. Y bueno… he decidido que quiero acompañarte y ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia”

Con aquellas últimas palabras Aura inhaló fuertemente por la boca, haciendo que casi se atragantara de la sorpresa. Tosiendo un poco por ello, lo observó preocupada, pero notando lo serio que estaba con respecto a su decisión.

“Dominic… realmente no tienes que hacerlo. Puede ser muy peligroso ¿Sabes?”

“Lo se.” Dominic respondió tan rápido que Aura se quedó pasmada en silencio. “Es por eso mismo que quiero ir contigo… y bueno, hay mas razones, pero lo que más me importa es tu seguridad y que encuentres lo que buscas.”

Dominic pudo notar por primera vez desde que la chica había llegado, una expresión de suma emoción en su rostro, sus ojos parecían humedecerse apenas. “¿Estás seguro?” pregunto desviando la mirada por un momento, antes de fijar su mirada con la suya. “¿Estás completamente seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?”

Se había vuelto tan seria de repente, podía notar el miedo detrás de esos ojos, pero también mucha determinación.

“Si, te prometo que estoy totalmente seguro. Aura, tú… ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?”

La chica exhaló suavemente, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por un momento, y luego asintió con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa. “Si, yo… gracias Dominic. Eso me gustaría.”

En aquel momento, sus mejillas se calentaron un poco. Era la primera vez que Aura lo llamaba por su nombre, aquello había sido un golpe bajo a su corazón. “O-oh, no tienes por qué agradecerme ¿Sabes?”

Aura solo rió al ver su expresión y su respuesta, haciendo que Dominic se quedara más embobado por ello. Le parecía tan raro verla reír tan libremente después de verla tan seria todo el tiempo. Algo pequeño comenzaba a alojarse en su pecho sin darse cuenta siquiera, pero solo quería disfrutar de aquella vista en aquel momento.

Luego de aquel momento terminaron de comer y ambos se levantaron de la mesa. Aunque Aura se ofreció para lavar los platos, Dominic le ordenó que solo fuera a descansar para encargarse él mismo de eso.

Varios días pasaron y con el tiempo, Aura comenzaba a sonreír con más frecuencia. Parecía estar cada vez mas cómoda con la presencia del pelinegro, aunque Dominic podía reconocer mejor cuando intentaba esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos de preocupación y ansiedad, sin embargo no preguntaría nada a menos que fuera necesario. Realmente no quería incomodarla, y sabía que pronto saldrían de viaje, ya que las heridas de Aura se veían cada vez mejor.

Se pusieron de acuerdo con la fecha en que partirían de viaje. Con un par de días aún antes de partir, Dominic se dedicó a juntar las cosas que necesitarían y guardarlas en un par de bolsos. Tampoco quería llevar mucho, solo lo necesario para no hacer tanto peso en Bones, ya que Dominic solo tenía un caballo, tendrían que compartirlo e ir ambos en su lomo.

Aura, aunque caminaba mejor, no dejaba de preocupar a Dominic. No podía saber realmente si tenía heridas internas, aunque hizo todo lo que pudo para curarla lo mejor posible cuando estaba inconsciente, no era un doctor experto en cirugias ni nada de eso, pero si se estaba recuperando tan rápido supuso que no tendría que haber ningún problema. Aunque le había sugerido a Aura la idea de ir con un verdadero doctor, ella lo rechazó inmediatamente, diciendo que no era necesario y que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero.

El día de partir finalmente había llegado. Dominic ya había avisado al pueblo que estaría ausente por un tiempo indeterminado, así que estaba confiado en que no vendrían muchos a su casa mientras él no estuviera. Mientras colocaba los bolsos de viaje sobre Bones, Aura se le acercó. Parecía tener mas energía que de costumbre, pero no podía reprocharle, después de todo, la pobre no había podido salir de casa en todo el mes que estuvo de recuperación en casa de Dominic y parecía ansiosa por el viaje.

“¿Te ayudo en algo?”

“No es necesario, tengo todo casi listo.” dijo mientras aseguraba el asiento sobre Bones. “Aunque nos llevemos solo lo importante, seguirá siendo mucho para Bones si llega un momento en que tendremos que huir.”

“Puedo defenderme bastante bien sola, bueno… si es un grupo o una armada puede que sea más difícil, pero puedo arreglármelas bastante bien si llego a estar en un peligro no muy abrumador.” respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bones con una mirada cariñosa.

“De todas formas prefiero evitar dejarte sola, no quisiera que estés al borde de la muerte por segunda vez”, con aquello pareció tensarse apenas, sintiendo que probablemente el pelinegro preguntaría por más detalles de aquel incidente, pero Dominic no dijo nada más del tema. “Bien, todo listo. Iré a cerrar con llave la puerta y partiremos en un momento”

“Vale.” lo observó caminar hacia su casa para cerrar también las ventanas, antes de volver su mirada hacia el camino que tomarían para empezar su viaje. No podía evitar sentir miedo por lo que podría ocurrir. No sabía siquiera si sus hermanos habían sufrido el mismo destino que ella, o si la estaban buscando llenos de preocupación por todas partes. ¿Y si los habían encerrado lejos como a su padre? De solo imaginar eso un escalofrío le recorrió, y agitó su cabeza rápidamente para evitar que aquellos pensamientos negativos llenaran su cabeza.

“Hey, ¿Todo bien?”, Aura se sobresaltó de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Dominic tan cerca de repente, pero asintió con un suspiro, aliviada.

“Si, vayámonos ya”

Dominic no pareció muy convencido, pero subió a su caballo de todas formas, estirando su mano hacia la chica para ayudarla a subir también. Aura se sintió un poco extraña… estando tan cerca de Dominic. El asiento no era muy grande, y los brazos del chico la rodeaban para poder llevar las riendas del caballo. Aquella calidez tan cercana en su espalda era… demasiado agradable, así que mientras daban los primeros pasos, Aura cerró los ojos, pensando que todo resultara bien mientras confiara en sus habilidades y en la confianza que comenzaba a sentir por Dominic.

* * *

El viaje a la capital era largo y tedioso, tendrían que pasar por un montón de lugares, algunos de los cuales sabían que eran peligrosos. Así que un día mientras acampaban cerca de una granja, Dominic se puso a revisar el mapa junto a la fogata mientras Aura preparaba la cena.

“Mh… definitivamente tendremos que evitar este pueblo de acá, tendríamos que rodearlos por esta ruta… “ Dominic murmuraba mientras marcaba en el mapa el camino que usaron, escribiendo pequeñas notas en él, totalmente concentrado en lo que hacia hasta que una mano con un cuenco de sopa se extendía frente a sus ojos.

“Ten, deja eso por un momento y come.”

Llevaban tres días viajando, y Dominic podía notar lo acostumbrada que estaba Aura a viajar. Podía notarlo en lo bien que se manejaba al aire libre, en cómo podía leer las nubes para saber si llovería o no, y en lo orientada que era cuando parecían a punto de perderse. Dominic se preguntó si su familia también eran buenos para viajar.

“Gracias.” Dominic dejó el mapa a un lado para poder comer, mientras pensaba un poco en el viaje que habían tenido hasta el momento. Hasta ahora, no se habían encontrado con ningún problema, pero temía que su suerte no les duraría demasiado. Mientras más se acercaran a la capital, más posibilidades tenían de encontrarse con bandas criminales o ladrones. Nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

“¿En qué piensas?” pregunto Aura, sacándolo repentinamente de su trance.

“Solo… pensaba que me gustaría que nuestro viaje fuera siempre así ¿Sabes? Hemos estado muy tranquilos y sin problemas, es raro que tanta tranquilidad me inquiete…”

“Mh… no, no es raro. También me siento así.” suspiro la chica, observando como el sol desaparecía ya a lo lejos, dejando un tono anaranjado en el cielo. El reflejo de aquellos colores combinaba muy bien en el rostro y cabello de ella.

Dominic se le quedó mirando un buen rato, pero Aura, sintiendo su mirada y falta de respuesta lo miro de vuelta con una expresión curiosa. Un poco tomado por sorpresa, Dominic desvió la mirada hacia su cuenco de sopa para seguir comiendo, poniéndose algo colorado de pena. No queria parecer demasiado raro ante ella, aunque a veces pensaba en lo bonita que era, no sabía si la conocía demasiado bien como para… bueno, pensar en ella con otras intenciones.

Y sí, definitivamente parecía más cómoda a su alrededor, pero por mucho que lo pensara, parecía haber algo… como si faltara aun mas de su personalidad por descubrir. Dominic no quería que le gustase si solo conocía una pequeña parte de ella.

Sin embargo mientras pensaba en ello, algo de repente llamó su atención.

Aura se puso de pie repentinamente, como si hubiera sentido algo en el aire. Su mirada estaba clavada hacia el bosque, con una intensidad en sus ojos como si hubiera detectado algo a la distancia. Dominic por reflejo miró hacia la misma dirección, aunque desde donde empezaba el bosque estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, se puso también de pie, acercándose ligeramente a la chica pero sin desviar la mirada.

“¿Has visto algo?”

Un momento de silencio pasó, antes de que la chica contestara.

“No estoy segura, pero creo que deberíamos irnos de inmediato, tengo un mal presentimiento” Por supuesto, Dominic también tenía aquel mal presentimiento, así que asintió antes de tomarse el resto de su sopa en un santiamén y guardar todo rápidamente, mientras Aura apagaba la fogata e intentaba borrar todo rastro de su acampada en el lugar. Cuando estuvieron listos, ambos se subieron a Bones y partieron en silencio, aunque algo tensos aún por la situación.

Aura miraba en dirección al bosque de vez en cuando para asegurarse de si había visto algo o no, pero en su expresión no parecía haber signos de reconocimiento, especialmente ahora que comenzaba a oscurecerse más y las sombras lo ocultaban todo.

 

Luego de recorrer un poco de camino, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, y aunque no se veía mucho, ambos estaban muy atentos a sus alrededores aún. Ninguno podía sentir ni ver nada, y realmente esperaban que estuvieran en lo correcto al pensar que ya estaban a salvo de lo que fuera que había presentido Aura. Dominic se había puesto alerta cuando la vio de aquella forma, pero más que eso no había sentido presencia de nadie, especialmente si parecía estar tan lejos por el bosque. De todas formas, era mejor prevenir.

Aura ya se veía mas tranquila y solo miraba hacia el frente, así que Dominic no podía ver muy bien su cara. Sin embargo, después de un rato sintió como el peso de su cuerpo se apoyaba más sobre su pecho. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle bien, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Aura se había quedado dormida.

Dominic quiso dejarla descansar, así que continuo su camino en el silencio de la noche, rodeado del ruido natural del ambiente y de la suave respiración de la chica que dormía en sus brazos.


End file.
